


Mark's dream

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>垂垂老矣的文学教授梦见了他的青年时期，还是社交网站创始人窥见了一个秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's dream

一盏灯熄灭，一盏灯又亮起。  
如果，他们要在凌晨三点复活，  
就让他们复活。

 

一枚树叶落下，覆盖了螳螂翠绿的身躯，它轻捷地掀开遮蔽物，前进几步继续耐心等待可能的猎物。树梢间柳莺徘徊唱着歌，秋天就要到来了，灿烂的、金黄的颜色，即将染满整片树林。悬铃木的果子掉进草丛中，发出闷响，于是Mark放下笔，探出窗外看见远处起伏和缓的山坡，接骨木的白花，飞燕草单调得就像棕腹蓝仙鹟的背羽。然而那是他最喜爱的蓝色。 

他决定下楼走一走，沿着侧金盏簇拥的小径，松鼠永远也储存不够食物，树木们则显示出年老的深绿。从他青年时代栽下的这些幼木，见证过苔藓是如何在台阶上安家，蜘蛛在它们的网上忙忙碌碌，他最好的朋友往往在清朗的天气中敲开他的门，带来一瓶美酒或一本上年头的书。它们早已枝繁叶茂，幽深而浓绿，足够成为一个小型游乐场，供蚂蚁、金龟子、蝴蝶和褐家鼠一同分享。

学生们抱着书在林荫道上经过，不时有人停下来，向他们严厉苛刻却无比渊博的教授问好，那些年轻的、满是欣喜与憧憬的神情几十年都没有改变。Mark点头回应，不太记得清自己是否也曾经有这样的表情，和谁肩并肩走过教学楼，迎面而来的教授面带微笑、或是询问你论文的进度。树枝每一天都变换着，春天发芽，夏天生长，秋天落地，冬天来临便覆盖上雪，被笑声震动簌簌洒在扰人清梦的男孩子们身上。

当他还是个少年，热爱古希腊文学，成天坐在图书馆里饶有兴致地猜测萨福的上半句和下半句。他对面坐着另一个人，埋首于经济学的大部头中，空旷高大的厅馆回荡笔尖摩挲纸页的沙沙声。他们从天亮一直呆到天黑，渐渐燃起的暖黄灯光包围着书和疲倦，侧脸英俊柔和的男孩子抬起头，眼睛是刷了蜂蜜的果仁，晶亮，凝视时像深渊中徐徐泛起浪花的海。他意识到那是自己眼睛的蓝色。

柯克兰的房间一如记忆中散发出陈旧温柔的气息，木材的花纹历经时间沉淀，同他的朋友一样让他感到安心与舒适。Mark坐在窗边反复朗诵《恶之花》的某一节，缓急交错的音节疯狂又冷淡，低声吐露秘密，爱，与恐惧，却始终如同他的意志一般坚定。Mark微微转过脸，Eduardo正倚靠在他的床头，神色安详。如果这时候Mark出声喊他，Eduardo就会回报以微笑，像他们在Titisee停留的那天，叶子金黄，深秋的湖水宁静清澈，他对着湖面上梳洗翅膀的两只斑嘴鸭展现欢欣和喜爱。但Mark没有吐露他的名字，只是独自练习着诗句，病中的缪斯，孤独的灯塔，挽留转瞬即逝，仿佛小精灵整瓶倾倒的梦境，吹散的一瞬间悔恨茫然、长久、又不曾出现。

雨滴淅淅沥沥敲打窗户，他眼中的一切倏然褪去色彩，木质纹理的房间压抑到沉寂，依然有一把椅子空着，他不耐烦听律师巧言陈述，便看向另一边——

巨大落地玻璃窗外，整个城市灯火游弋，不夜的王国。空气中无线电波巡回而过，那张由代码编织的网随之伸展、蔓延，覆盖西海岸，跨越白令海峡，开罗的石头年岁漫长，德雷克顺流而下冰山和巨浪。全世界都化为数据流涌到他指尖，风从太平洋吹来，远方高大的云杉和桦树波涛起伏，手牵手唱歌。

紫花地丁凋落了，山楂叶悬钩子却刚刚成熟，花栗鼠最喜欢那样剔透的鲜红，色泽晶莹，仿佛晨间的露珠。五子雀有着灰蓝的外衣，细细的黑线条勾边，使它更为优雅安静。所以金翅雀总是妒忌，蹦跳着故意丢下雪松的果实，好吸引注意力。

Mark在摇晃的藤椅上入睡，梦见他青年的朋友走过书架，走过古老的纸张，走过喜新厌旧的国王的传说，尚未来得及感叹英雄悲剧，便怜惜了一位痴心的公主。他取下讲述金羊毛的那一章，恶龙正酣眠，书籍后的空格间却露出蓬松柔软的卷发。他专注地凝视，听不见时针已经转过三千六百一十二圈。Mark醒过来，眼角爬上衰朽的皱纹，他最好的朋友依旧笑意温和，询问他是否有甜蜜梦乡。

我不记得，华多，恍惚听见西海岸风声的文学教授喃喃自语，俄而又有些兴味盎然，我梦到你穿灰色衬衫，面目年轻。疲惫的蓝眼睛随着这句话放松下来，少年时尖锐刻薄的骄傲并未从他眉宇间消失，然而它不再成为刀剑。这大概可以称得上一个甜蜜的梦了，Mark想，握住他朋友的手，像几十年来每一次他所做的那样，他困惑地询问，我不记得了，华多，现在是多久了呢？

第五年，Eduardo抽出手轻轻覆住他的手背，指向窗外，看，下雨了。

蒙大拿铃兰和欧丁香跌落在地上，蚯蚓钻出泥土透气，骤来的雨水惊散了这夜晚的静谧，只有灯光还亮着。

下雨了，华多。

野兔抖抖下垂的耳朵，转身前最后抬头看了眼唯一亮着灯火的那扇窗户，细细的交谈声如同雨水一样划过它毛绒绒的长耳朵。然后它毫不犹豫地蹦开了，深深钻进洞穴，那些舒适的干草，阻挡了暴雨、寒冷、回忆，令它沉沉进入梦乡。 

 

——Mr. Zuckerberg, do I have your full attention？

No.

 

Fin.  
————————  
*请忽视提及的一切动植物的真实情况……比如分布地、花期、生活习性……  
*凌晨三点是加州雨夜的时间  
*实际上并不算一个梦，只是诉讼期间的一个走神而已。或许他曾经想过会拥有另外一种人生，和他的朋友也能在这里拥有另一个结局。也许他曾经希望过，当他抬头询问Eduardo的时候，他最好的朋友会告诉他已经过去了五十年。但事实上……所以他的梦中只能看见他想象中他们年老的样子，却不知道那五十年他们是怎样度过的。一切原本不曾发生。


End file.
